Gourmets Perfect Meal
by Lone Quincy
Summary: Kaneki has fallen for the sweet voiced Gourmet Tsukiyama. Shounen Ai could become Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had happened so far and quite frankly Kaneki was happy about it, of course it was just the start of a new day. Touka was talking when the door opened and he came in a quite oddly dresses man in Kaneki's eyes, but his voice was something else. Yes it was pleasant, but was not everyone's when they spoke with such grace as his? He merely stared at him and for a moment he stuttered to find the words for introduction. Embarrassing. He was a mess because of the other man that he had just met and he felt awkward about it, Touka even warned him about the older male. Was he really that bad? It didn't matter his eye had been caught by the other and no matter how creepy the aura around him was he wanted to be closer.

A day which began just like the last just that this one involved classes in it. He was reading about martial arts when the other showed up, Tsukiyama Shuu. Once again in his odd way of dressing, but it wasn't bad on the eyes. He spoke to him once again and just as the first time he was mesmerized by it. They spoke about Rize, books, and a coffee shop where they could go to have a nice chat. He was tempted to reject the offer to end all the unwanted feelings he had for the other, but in the end he ended up succumbing to the others offer.

Another day. A new day. Another date. A new partner. Indeed this time the date was with a man and a ghoul just like his first, but he had high hopes for it. Tsukiyama didn't seem that bad as he was told he was, then again he could be acting like Rize was. Maybe Kaneki had something towards people with nice faces and fibbed. He didn't know what it was about the other he liked nor why it was him he liked and not Touka for as Uta said she wasn't bad, then again she did scare him. A sigh escaped the young male as he went to meet up with the other and a fun time they had up until the point where he got a cut. Everything changed slightly after that and in a way Kaneki felt that Tsukiyama was off.

He had been told to watch out, to not get close to him, and also to look for a gourmet restaurant that the other new about. It was a dangerous task, but who else was gonna do it? As they walked away from the coffee shop he brought it up and with a smile Tsukiyama told him he would take him now. Kaneki agreed to follow him, to find out where that place was for the others.

Once there they were separated and he was told to shower and changed. Of course for something fancy this seemed like something normal no? He didn't mind though it was his first time wearing a suit. He met up with two others yet Tsukiyama was nowhere to be seen. Why? What was going on? A woman came in with some coffee and something else he didn't really bother with seeing as he couldn't eat it. The woman drank it without a problem. He only sniffed it.

The three were talked to another room after that and quite frankly it all seemed odd to him. When the woman pointed out the locked door he started to question it all a bit more. Not soon after the 'roof' opened and a crowed was exposed. A crowed? Why was there a crowed? What was going on and where was Tsukiyama?

The announcer spoke and doom was all that left his lips. The fight for survival began once their executioner was let out. The first to go was the other male witch criticized the food. After he tried to protect the woman and was betrayed by her, after he was left all alone to fight for his life he could no longer hold back. He didn't want to die, not there, not yet. He let the spectators see that he was a one eyes ghoul, something that Uta's friend had advised not to do. A moment after the 'secret' was exposed he was saved by Tsukiyama. "I had intended this to be a petty joke." He said and foolishly Kaneki believed him.

He had already been tricked by one ghoul, in fact by this ghoul as well, but maybe he didn't just like him. Love is blind. Maybe he actually loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE COULD BE SPOILERS SO READ THE MANGA UNLES YOU'RE OKAY WITH THEM. NEXT CHAPTER IS NO LONGER GONNA BE PART OF THE MANGA AND PURLY WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN. thereissomethingwrongwithmethoughbecauseofit. Ha ha.**

* * *

Not long after Kaneki got away from Tsukiyama he ended up finding Nishiki getting picked on by other ghouls who seemed to want to try out cannibalism. It was disgusting to Kaneki that they would even think such a thing. He ended up helping him back to his house, more like apartment, and met the woman he was with the day Hide took him to meet him. She knew he was a ghoul and was okay with it. By the time he left he was glad that she was with him.

Not long after she came to him for help, he wasn't healing nor eating. He was getting weaker and weaker and there was nothing she could do. Kaneki agreed to help and she left with many thanks.

He wished that it would have stayed that way, but all peace was ruined by Tsukiyama once more. Kaneki read a letter which pained him so. Not only that, but even Nishiki came in that weak state to help get back his girlfriend. Touka joined them once in the church where KIMI was with Tsukiyama. She didn't look to hurt, but the other three got into a savage fight to save her. Touka and Kaneki went up against him and even Nishiki joined the battle, as weak as he was he still stood a slight chance against him. It was all going so bad up until the point where Kaneki let Touka, who had been weakened by the human food she had eaten; take a bite out of him. It was painful, but it helped her become strong enough to take him down.

Days past and Kaneki began to think his first love was dead, though it was for the best. He was a man after all and it would be impossible for him to trust him much after what he had done. At Anteiku everything went smoothly except for when Hinami ran away and the Tsukiyama incident. Other than that life there was peaceful there. At some point during that week a man appeared and started to talk about Rize, to ask about her. Kaneki ended up knocking him out on accident and simply told him Rize was gone before they got attract and he was abducted.

Where he was taken he wasn't sure of till all was explained by Binjou-san later. Kaneki was forced into labor and was disgusted by what he had to do. An escape was attempted and it also failed. Kaneki ended up becoming some type of play thing for Yamori who had a sick hobbies.

_'Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. It hurts so much. Let me go. Kill me. Mother?_' Kaneki was desperate to get out of there and to be free of all the pain. It wouldn't happen though. Not any time soon at least.

Touka and Nishiki on the other hand had decided to go look for Kaneki even if the owner wouldn't let them. To their surprise he gathered a group of ghouls to help them out in the rescue of Kaneki. Uta, Yomo, Hinami, and to their surprise even Tsukiyama. How had he lived? According to him he tasted pretty good.

The CCG had begun an attack on the building and not long after the team of ghouls entered it in search of Kaneki who was losing all sanity. His hair a pale color now, an insect in his head. He was long gone the moment Yamori came back. Cannibalism. Kaneki needed to get away, go back. He ate parts of Yamori and just left him there to die alone or get killed. He didn't care really. He saved Touka and crushed half the bones in her brothers body, half killing him.

They met up on what seemed like a hill to discuss what to do, Kaneki said he would not go back and Tsukiyama said he would go with him. Be his blade. Kaneki agreed to his word, but that was his fatal mistake. Yes he had changed, but Tsukiyama was as good with his words as Zeus himself not better than him, but good enough to get the half ghoul to look at him a second time when he turned away. Yes it pleased Tsukiyama so much to know that he had a chance at worming his way into Kaneki's heart and soon flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now I try to not mess up and look stupid as I try to write. Reviews always welcome. I hope to update more on all my fics but school is a butt face at all times so yeah. Sorry~ Um yeah I don't know what I was thinking in math class. Naked people ahead turn back now if you don't want to cry at how bad I write.**

* * *

Tsukiyama was glad he got to stick to Kaneki like glue now. His sent filled the air wherever he walked and Tsukiyama made sure to stand in a place where the wind would blow Kaneki's scent to him. The man was odd to begin with and now he was worse, Kaneki on the other hand didn't notice; he was much to occupied trying to slaughter other ghouls in hopes of catching a woman. Though she always managed to get away, so far. The group of men stayed in a house Tsukiyama had picked out, there was no way he would live in just some place and he made sure there were enough rooms for everyone. Tsukiyama was efficient and Kaneki found himself staring at him at times. It made him feel a bit uneasy. Tsukiyama had wanted to kill him at first and now he was so mesmerized by him it almost hurt the way he turned his head to follow him.

With the way things were going Tsukiyama felt a bit successful with what he was doing. He noticed how Kaneki looked at him and it was fun, like a game to him, but he had to start getting serious about it if he wanted to win. When the others were out and Kaneki was sleeping he loved to take his showers, to make sure they didn't hear him. Sing that is. Yet even so just this one time he sung the wrong song for it woke Kaneki and he got up with a tired yawn. Tsukiyama was sure no one would bother him so he never locked the door and so Kaneki entered, half asleep, and decided to relive his bladder at the time Tsukiyama liked to delay his exit from the shower. All was silent for Tsukiyama had turned off the water and then shivered when he heard Kanekis faucet open. He took a deep breath and pretended as if he didn't hear and walked out of the shower. His skin was wet and his hair trickled clear drops of water down his face. Kaneki's body froze before his head could comprehend what was going on. He had indeed finished and was about to close up when Tsukiyama walked out. Kaneki fell back in surprise and Tsukiyama simply grabbed the towel to dry his hair, his eyes closed to a slit as he watched Kaneki stare at him wide eyed. Tsukiyama could see as much of Kaneki's lower body as he could his and he smirked.

"Lovely color Kaneki-kun." He said in a honeyed tone as he opened his eyes and gazed down at Kaneki; he slid a hand down his wet abdomen to the same spot he could see of the other male. Kaneki blushed a crimson red as he watched his hand. He gulped and was about to speak when Tsukiyama cut him off again. "Well are you just going to stay like that then?" He asked with a wink of the eye. He was playing with the other as he stood there having the air dry him as the younger male tried to grasp what his body was doing.

Kaneki gulped down once more as he looked down at himself, he stuttered a weak sounding noise with no meaning as he looked up at the man again his gaze stopping mid-way up at a wet patch of hair. "Ts-Ts-Tsu…. Sorry… I…" His voice came out as a squeak. Tsukiyama smiled as he leaned forward a bit.

"Did you bite your tongue as you slept, Kaneki-kun?" He said with a sweet tone. Kaneki only blushed as the man's body got closer to his own, his exposed skin becoming embarrassingly hard. Tsukiyama smiled, completely astounded by the others reaction. "Oh? What's that there Kaneki-kun? Would you like me to help you with it?" The honeyed tone thickened.

"Y-you… I … s-sorry… I-I'll go n-now!" The half ghoul exclaimed with a stutter as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the bathroom. When he was gone Tsukiyama ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Next time my dear ghoul~" His voice chimed in excitement.

* * *

**Yes it took me that long to just type that up. God I am lazy. I will try my best to update this more and the other one...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter was updated and now to start this one yes? Okay then. *coughs and cries because it got a review***

**WARNING: mature male on male content is in this chapter (hj)**

* * *

After what he saw of the other man Kaneki could no longer look at him without blushing a little bit. Tsukiyama pretended not to notice for the next couple days, he even acted as if it had never happened in the first place. It angered Kaneki to be the only one acting so odd in the group, but what could he do? His body did something at the sight of a man. It did something he thought could only happen at the sight of a woman. Every time he saw Tsukiyama it did something it shouldn't, his heart sped up, his breathing became irregular, and he blushed. What was going on with his body? Had Tsukiyama done something to him? Had he put something in his, dare he call it that, food? Though Tsukiyama acted as if it were nothing he never once managed to get the sight of Kaneki's blushing face out of his mind. He wanted to see more of him, taste more of him.

And again a day rolled around where all went out and Tsukiyama got to stay home and wash up though of course Kaneki had passed out right after lunch from exhaustion and the honey toned demon was going to use that to his advantage. In silence he made his way to Kaneki's room and opened the door a crack to see where he was. Once confirmed that he was indeed on his bed he walked in as quietly as he could. The door clicked behind him as he moved closer and closer to his pray, pausing when Kaneki took a deep breath and turned his back to him. Tsukiyama licked his lips and smiled, inhaling deeply the scent of his pray. A hand ghosted over Kaneki's shoulder as his smile grew. "Ka-ne-ki~" He whispered with a sweet tone as he leaned to the other males neck and gave it a taste.

A shiver ran down Kaneki's spine and he opened an eye to see what was going on. When he saw who it was he scrambled away from the other and choked out a trembling yelp. Tsukiyama said nothing and only smiled at him before opening his mouth to speak again. "Kaneki-kun please let me help you out. I know what I did to you was wrong at first but now I want to help you." He said in a honeyed tone as he moved closer to the other and placed a hand on his inner thigh which made the boy shiver one more.

"T-tsukiyama w-were a-a team and I don't want to ruin what we have." He said in a stutter as he took in deep breaths.

"But little Kaneki want's my help. I can see him reaching out to me." He replied as he looked down at Kaneki's crotch and moved his hand to cover it; in one movement he popped open the button that kept Kaneki's pants on and slid his hand in. Kaneki fell back on the bed when he felt the others cool hand against his hard flesh, he had accepted defeat and now Tsukiyama could do what he pleased just as he had wished. With a smile he stroked Kaneki and moved to remove his shirt which was a simple task for the ghoul Once Kaneki's chest was exposed he leaned over him to give his shoulder a lick and teasing nibbled, the hand which was in Kaneki's pants then moved to pull them off so he could have a better grip as he stroked him hastily.

"W-wait... T-tsukiyama... Ah~!" And at that moment of climax Tsukiyama bit in to the boys shoulder taking a great piece of flesh with him once he pulled away. Kaneki yelled in pain as Tsukiyama ate his meal, lickin his hand clean, the taste of Kaneki's blood had brought him to an orgasm of his own. Kaneki glared at the other ghoul who seemed not to notice him at all until he tirned to him.

"Kaneki dear," He began. "You are mine." He murmured as the door to the house slammed open and the others came walking in with a loud clamor. With that Tsukiyama left Kaneki's room and went back to his own leaving him speachless, wounded and wanting more.

* * *

**Not sure if having chapter one + two is pointless anymore so once I find out i'll either delete them or just leave them there and just not bother with this cause I got to write the part I wanted. I wanted it to be more smutty but I don't wanna get yelled at for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I ended up falling into the Hiddleston hole and just love him now. School has also been a pain in the butt recently so I have not really had any time to sit down for hours and write something. I am sorry all my stories which are bad in my point of view because I wrote them. Author is always the hardest critique sometimes. Also I do have a tumblr if you would like to spam it with 'you need to update' or just 'hate' I guess. I dunno. Hurrkaiba is the url. Fffffff yeah. That's about it. Life is okay. Bananas are good. This is less than half a chapter and if I do not update within a weak or so please bug me about it. I have to stop being lazy.**

**Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

Kaneki had ended up thinking about the incident for the next week, Tsukiyama not even once gave him a second look. The battles fought and the days they spent together made Kaneki feel like he was simply some sort of toy for the other, that Tsukiyama had simply used him for his own pleasure. It angered the boy, but what could he do? The other was a strong member in their team and they needed him, he could do nothing about it except wait and see what he would do when the time came for the others to leave; which this week was sooner and for a much longer period. Three days to be exact; three days and three nights they would be alone in the home Shuu had picked out for them to live in, but why had it been such a fancy picking? Comfortable beds and baths that should not be in such a cheap -as Tsukiyama called it- place.


End file.
